freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location
Principal = é o próximo jogo da série Five Nights at Freddy's. Foi lançado no dia 7 de Outubro de 2016. Sinopse Bem vindo ao Circo Mundo Pizza de Baby, onde diversão familiar e interatividade vão além de qualquer coisa que você viu nas "outras" pizzarias. Com animatrônicos animadores de designs fofos que agitam as crianças e um cardápio de pizzas customizadas, nenhuma festa é completa sem o Circo de Baby e a sua turma! Agora sobre a contratação: tecnologia avançada, espaços de trabalho confortáveis em volta da maquinaria ativa. Não é responsável por mortes ou desmembramentos. Curiosidades *Entre todos os jogos da franquia, esse é o mais curto, tendo apenas 5 noites. ** Isso se descontarmos a noite do Fake Ending. |-| Galeria = Teasers Project1.jpg|O quinto teaser de FNaF: The Novel foi mudado para uma imagem estranha com um fundo preto e com 17 linhas cinzas. Não se sabe o que essa imagem significa. Project2.jpg|Uma linha fica com uma parte mais clara. Project2-clareado.jpg|Se clarear o segundo teaser, podemos ver a letra "N" entre a sexta e a sétima linha. Project3.jpg|Duas linhas desapareceram, sendo substituídas pela letra "I", mais clara que as linhas. Project3-clareado.jpg|Se clarear o terceiro teaser, podemos ver a letra "A" entre a décima primeira e a décima segunda linha. Project4.jpg|A décima linha foi substituída pela letra "O" e a letra "A" no teaser anterior fica mais visível. Project4-clareado.jpg|Se clarear o quarto teaser, podemos ver a letra "A" mais claramente. Project5.jpg|Um teaser que é uma pegadinha de primeiro de abril e não tem relação nenhuma com as outras imagens. Project6.jpg|A décima quinta linha foi substituída pela letra "O". Project7.jpg|A sexta linha foi substituída pela letra "E". Project8.jpg|Um teaser mostrando um animatrônico desconhecido, e revelando que esse é um novo projeto da franquia de FNaF: Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. Project9.jpg|Um teaser revelando um animatrônico novo de FNaFSL. Project10.jpg|Um teaser revelando mais um suposto animatrônico de FNaFSL. Project11.jpg|Um teaser revelando 7 animatrônicos de FNaFSL. Project12.jpg|Um teaser revelando um interruptor. Também é possível ler as frases "Get back on your stage." e "NOW." . Project (clareado).jpeg|O teaser anterior clareado, revelando algumas bailarinas ao fundo, semelhantes a Ballora. Project13.jpg|Outro teaser de FNaF SL. Nele, a frase "CANCELLED. Due to leaks." pode ser lida. Project13-clareado.jpg|O teaser anterior clareado. É possível ver um texto grande com letras verdes. Ele diz que a inauguração de Circus Baby's Pizza World foi cancelada devido a um vazamento de gás. Project14.jpg|Outro teaser de FNaF Sister Location. Nele, podemos ver a face de um animatrônico no escuro. Project14-clareado.jpg|Se clarearmos o teaser anterior, podemos ver a data de lançamento do jogo logo abaixo da face do animatrônico. Project15.jpg|Scott deixou o teaser clareado no site. FNaFSLMap.jpg|O teaser do possível mapa de Circus Baby's Pizza World. Project16.jpg|Outro teaser de FNaF Sister Location. Parece ser o mesmo teaser que revelava a data de lançamento do jogo, só que sem a face do animatrônico. Steam Header-Logo de FNaFSL.jpg|O header-logo de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location no Steam. FNaFSL - Teaser 1.jpg|Uma imagem de FNaF SL no Steam. FNaFSL - Teaser 2.jpg|Uma imagem de FNaF SL no Steam. FNaFSL - Teaser 3.jpg|Uma imagem de Funtime Freddy presente no Steam. FNaFSL - Teaser 4.jpg|Uma imagem de um duto de ventilação presente no Steam. FNaFSL - Teaser 5.jpg|Uma imagem de FNaF SL no Steam. Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Jogos de PC